Kneeler
by ssjmrxi
Summary: 'This is the only situation that I will ever become a kneeler'.


**Val**

 _Queen in the North._

That was a title that Val never thought she would have. She had mocked and belittled kneelers her whole life and now she had thousands kneeling for her. _Life is ironic,_ she thought. She never wanted the title but since Jon Snow was her man, her husband, the title was bestowed upon her.

 _And Jon doesn't even want to be King in the North._

Whilst being _Queen in the North_ was still a little foreign to her, Winterfell was anything but foreign. The legendary castle had quickly grown on her and it was there where her family with Jon began. Val had given birth to a boy two moons earlier whilst their little girl had just had her second name day. Being a woman of the free folk, Val quickly returned to her duties and her body was just as fit as before she had children.

Her husband's little sister was her favourite of the Stark children. _Or should I say, cousin._ She would never replace Dalla but Arya Stark was like a sister to Val. The crippled Stark was odd, but he gave her husband peace about his mother and for that she would be forever grateful. Jon had eventually come to terms with his parentage. The elder Stark girl looked at Val with suspicion, but Val couldn't find it in her to get too angry after knowing everything the girl went through.

* * *

'You better find an excuse to leave soon, husband' Val whispered into his ear. 'I need that cock'.

Val smirked as she saw Jon swallow hard. 'You know what the maester said; what the free folk women said. It's too soon'.

'I never said I needed your cock in my cunt' Val purred as her hand rested on his thigh. 'I _need_ to taste your cock'. Val could see his cock harden in his breeches and Val grinned victoriously. Val very much enjoyed sucking her husband's cock; just as much as Jon enjoyed giving her the Lord's kiss.

Thankfully a few minutes later, their daughter gave them the perfect excuse to retire for the evening.

'Papa, I'm tired' her little Princess said from her seat beside her father. She pushed her blonde hair out of her grey eyes and was rubbing her eyes with her little hands. Val knew it was time to put her to bed and her son was already in the nursery sleeping.

'Come on then, sweetling' Jon said as he stood. Rhaella, named after her great grandmother, raised her arms and Jon lifted her into his arms. Val had insisted waiting until Rhaella's second name day before she and Jon named her because it's bad luck to name a child before their second name day. It had caused some quite a stir among the Northern Lords but she was adamant in her free folk beliefs and Jon had backed her completely.

Those in the hall bowed their head as Val and Jon exited and walked towards the family wing of Winterfell. Rhaella had dozed off on her father's shoulder and Val smiled at the sight.

They tucked Rhaella into her bed, sitting by her bedside until they were sure she was asleep. Val placed a kiss to her girl's forehead before wishing her sweet dreams.

As soon as they reached their chambers, Val pounced on Jon. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. She continued to kiss him as she hastily unbuttoned his tunic before pulling away from his lips to lift it over his head and throw it across their room. A split second later, Val was kissing Jon again as he walked her back to their bed.

Val fell onto the bed on her back with Jon sliding on top of her. He peppered her neck with kisses as she moaned his name. Val's dress rode up her thighs as she wrapped her legs around Jon's waist and she could feel his prominent erection through his breeches. Her cunt was getting wetter by the second, but she managed to push Jon away, so he was standing whilst she sat up on the bed.

She unlaced his breeches and pulled them down his thighs along with his small clothes. His cock sprung free and Val wetted her lips at the sight. They both quickly stripped out of their clothes until they were as naked as their name day.

From her seated position on the bed, Val could quite easily and comfortably do as she intended but she had other ideas. She grabbed a pillow and placed it on the ground in front of Jon.

'This is the only situation that I will ever become a kneeler' Val said as got onto her knees in front of Jon.

'Fuck!' he groaned as Val began to stroke his hard cock. Her eyes were fixed on her husband's grey ones as her tongue darted out past her lips and licked him from base to tip. His cock twitched in her hand and she proceeded to repeat the action again and again, making her King in the North moan loudly.

She licked all over his cock before lowering herself to take his balls in her mouth. It elicited a sharp cry of pleasure from Jon which had her grinning. He was close to begging her and with her lips wrapping around his balls again, the words spilled from his mouth.

'V-Val…please'.

She gently took his thick length in her warm, wet mouth. Her lips wrapped around the head of his cock and she gently applied suction to his head, which provoked another moan. His dark eyes bore into her and Val couldn't look away even if she wanted to.

'Don't you dare look away' she said after releasing him from her mouth.

She took him back in her mouth with her tongue wetting more of his length with each pass. Her head bobbed up and down his length and he lovingly threaded a hand through her dark honey blonde hair.

'Fuckin' hells, Val' Jon moaned as her tongue lapped at his sensitive cockhead before taking more of him in her mouth. With each bob of her head, Jon's cock was getting wetter with her saliva.

Val pushed her head forward until her lips were pressed against the base of his cock and held it there until she needed air. His cock was completely soaked with her saliva and Val brought a hand between her legs to find herself soaked too.

Val took half of his cock in her mouth again as she brought up a hand to stroke the rest of his length in rhythm with her mouth. Val moaned Jon's name despite having her mouth stuffed with his thick cock as squelching noises filled their chamber.

'Oh gods, Val!' he spat. 'That feels so fuckin' good'.

Jon gasped as Val swallowed his whole cock again, feeling it down the back of her throat. She released him with a gasp of her own and she spat on his cock before stroking it rapidly with both of her hands. Everything was soaked with her saliva; her hands, his cock, her jaw and her tits; it had dripped down her jaw onto her full tits.

'Gods, I love your cock' Val moaned. Her tongue darted out and collected the spit hanging from his cock. She released one hand to caress his balls whilst she held his cock firmly with other. Val peppered kisses along his length up to his head, triggering his cock to jump in response.

Val wrapped her lips around the head again and sucked sharply, causing Jon to whimper her name as he threw his head back in pleasure. Val immediately pulled away with an audible pop.

'I told you not to look away' Val scolded him. Val punished him by spending the next couple of minutes kissing and nibbling everywhere but his cock. His hard cock looked so appealing for Val to take in her mouth again, but she continued to tease him. His cock rested on her face as her tongue licked the underside of it.

'You're a cruel woman, _my Queen'_ Jon said huskily.

Val parted her lips and guided him back into her mouth. 'I am not, _King in the North_ ' Val said. Her response was muffled by the cock in her mouth. Val placed both of her hands on Jon's perfectly sculpted arse and encouraged him to fuck her mouth. Both of his hands were in her blonde hair, but he didn't grip it so hard that it would hurt.

Val didn't need to say the words because they had done this dance so many times that it was second nature to them. Jon knew when Val wanted him to fuck her mouth and he began to thrust his hips. Val's tongue licked the underside of his cock with each thrust into her hot, wet mouth. Val moaned, and vibrations of her throat made Jon increase the speed of his thrusts.

His balls slapped her chin rapidly as spit drooled down her chin and tits. They were both moaning loudly, and Val squeezed his firm arse in appreciation.

'Fuck…FUCK! Val! I'm-'

'Cum for me' Val moaned. Val felt his cock twitch in her mouth and she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, hollowed her cheeks and sucked hard. One hand rapidly stroked his cock whilst the other groped his arse.

'VAL!' Jon roared loudly.

Val felt the first spurts of his hot seed hit the back of her throat and she readily gulped it down. Her husband grunted her name followed by a number of curses as Val counted at least another six powerful spurts of his side spraying into her mouth. Jon filled her mouth up, her cheeks puffing with his seed and some even dribbled out of her mouth, down her chin and onto her tits.

'Gods!' Jon huffed.

She swallowed his entire load and stuck her tongue out whilst speedily pumping his cock to get any more of his seed. Jon was breathing heavily as she cleaned his cock with her tongue. Val let him lay down on the bed whilst she scooped up the seed on her tits and brought it to her mouth, licking every last drop. Jon's eyes were nearly black with lust and hunger.

'Come 'ere' Jon said deeply, his voice laced with arousal. Val climbed on top of Jon before he pulled her down for a kiss. Her tits were pressed against his chest and Jon's lips parted, allowing Val to plunge her tongue into his mouth.

However, they broke apart when they heard the cries of their son from his nursery down the hall. Val quickly slipped on a night dress and before quickly heading out of the chamber and towards her son. One of the wet-nurses was trying to calm him down but it was only when he was in the arms of his mother, did he begin to quiet down and quickly fall asleep again.

* * *

'Rhaella, what are you doing awake?' Val asked after she returned to her chambers to find her husband, who had put on a pair of breeches, and their daughter. Ghost, their daughter's ever loyal companion since she was born, was beside her as she held her stuffed toy wolf.

'I was scared…' Rhaella began. 'I heard papa yell your name really loudly, mama!'

Val's eyes were alight with amusement whilst Jon looked horrified that their daughter heard that from her chamber all the way down the hall.

'I'm fine' Val said as she lifted her daughter up onto her hip. 'Now, do you want to sleep here or in your own chamber?'

Her daughter brows furrowed for a moment as she pondered the question. In that moment, her expression was all Jon although Jon was adamant that their daughter looked nearly entirely like her.

'Can Ghost stay?' Rhaella asked.

'Of course' Val said, kissing her daughter's cheek.

Val climbed onto their bed and placed little Rhaella between her and Jon. Ghost had curled up by the hearth as he always did in the chambers she and Jon shared. Val looked to her left and found both her husband and her daughter fast asleep. She smiled at the sight.

 _Being Queen in the North is not so bad after all._


End file.
